


Channel 901

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s home alone when he discovers Jared’s dirty little secret on Channel 901...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel 901

“Uh, yeah…there. Oh yeah, please, just…right there”

“Like that? You like it there?”

“Oh yeah, yeah!”

Jensen’s eyes were glued to the screen; it was as if his brain had short-circuited, and he numbly realized he’d been staring at the slow moving images now for way too long. He’d flicked the wrong button on the controls and stumbled onto something he was pretty certain must be Jared’s little secret. And what a secret! It was porn. Sheer, unadulterated, not even a little bit soft-core porn.

And there was something else, something that caught his attention more than just your regular sweaty-but-well-hung-dude-pounding-slutty-cheerleader type of porn.

Something he didn’t really want to think about.

Something that was turning him on more than he wanted to admit.

No-one else was home. The house was unusually quiet without Jared’s braying laugh echoing through the rooms. Jensen’s hand slipped slowly down along his belly, thumb hooking into the waistband of his jeans. On screen the two actors ground against each other, sweat-slicked skin writhing together, hands reaching down even as Jensen’s own hand finally eased down his fly and slipped into his underwear.

His eyes drifted shut as his fingers closed around his achingly hard cock, and through almost blond lashes his unfocused gaze landed on the floppy hair of the man on screen. From that angle, he looked a little familiar. Jensen couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something about hazel eyes peeking out from under thick, dark bangs that made him squeeze a little harder. There was something in the slowly heaving chest, smooth tanned skin… something that reminded him of someone he didn‘t dare to think about. Maybe he didn’t want to connect it all together; but then - Jensen was alone, he didn’t have to worry about what it meant. Who could know?

The man was bent over, being slowly opened from behind by the other actor. He was tall and muscular, but lean with it. The other actor firmly pushed lube-slicked fingers deeper and deeper, making Jensen suck in short gasping breaths as his heart pounded loud in his ears, barely allowing him to hear the actor‘s moans.

“Jared,” the name flittered across his lips, a reverent whisper, and with it the blood pulsed through him faster, breath hitching as his grip tightened. Cotton fabric now bunched under his balls, the rough denim grated against his slowly moving knuckles, and the now louder groans of the couple captured on screen made him thrust unthinkingly up again and again into tightly circled fingers. His thumb caught a dribble of pre-come and smeared it over the sensitive head as he watched the man position himself against the first guy‘s now open hole, teasing, pushing almost in before pulling away again, until finally he sank in.

“Jared,” eyes closed, lower lip caught between his teeth. Images flashed across his mind - a quick shared smile, the round curve of Jared’s ass, the grip of his long fingers wrapped around a beer bottle, pink lips surrounding a bitten nail. Jensen’s breath quickened. Head thrown back he worked himself harder, faster, feeling the pleasure build and the warmth coiling in his belly as visions of the one he wanted came unbidden.

“Jared!” Quick and shuddering, wetness spilling hot over his hand and he was done.

“Jensen,” his eyes flew open. There was a knowing tone to Jared’s voice and a smugness to the way he hung in the doorway, long fingers curled around the wooden frame. “I guess you found the porn.” Jared was remarkably calm and he was actually coming further into the room. Jensen wasn’t sure what he was supposed to expect from this situation, but he was pretty certain Jared should have been running for his bedroom, embarrassed at the very least. Instead, he was practically stalking into the room, eyes focused on the swell of Jensen’s hand as it sat, still trapped, inside his opened jeans.

“I…” The words were stuck in his throat. His hand was warm and damp, wrapped around his now-limp cock as the blood quickly rose to his face, flushing his cheeks and neck.

Jared was still confidently advancing, his long legs folded as he sat on the couch just inches away from Jensen’s splayed legs. Jensen was frozen in place, trying to think of something witty to explain what he’d been doing. Nothing came to mind. At first he was almost too distracted to notice the bulge in Jared’s jeans, but as his desperate attempts to avoid eye contact drew his gaze down he spotted it. The TV showed the final moments of the men’s scene together, as the top guy pulled out, jacking himself quick and hard before squirting thick strands of come across the other man’s back and ass.

“This is what you…like?” He was embarrassed, confused and feeling cornered - the words had an accusatory tone he hadn’t meant to put into them.

“Looks like it’s not just me that likes it, Jen.” Jared was still smiling, but Jensen risked a glance at his face and found himself wondering if his housemate was as nervous as he was. His smug look was giving way to something else. “Did uh, did you enjoy it?” Jared hesitantly asked, staring at Jensen’s face for his answer.

“You know me and porn,” Jensen let out a sound that was almost a laugh. “I didn’t think you were home.” He still hadn’t moved. His come was quickly cooling against his skin, seeping through the denim at his crotch. He moved to reach for the controls with his free hand “Let me just-”

“Wait,” Jared quickly cut in, moving towards him. “There’s more on in a sec.”

It hadn’t been very long but Jensen felt himself beginning to stiffen again at Jared’s eager words. Slowly the heat in his cheeks cooled and he risked another, longer glance at the larger man’s face. Jared was openly staring at Jensen’s mouth now, his own lips slightly parted, eyes heavy-lidded with dark pupils. Slowly Jensen took his hand out of his pants, wiping it surreptitiously against the fabric of his underwear and tugging up the zip. Trying not to upset the moment he sat up a little and refocused on the screen.

Jared leaned back, getting comfy on the couch and the silence between them was broken only by the voices of two new actors. Jensen wondered whether gay porn was less clichéd than the straight stuff, but only for a second as he watched the shorts-clad delivery man deliver a suspiciously long, slim package to a half-naked wet guy whose towel would be better served as a face cloth.

The plot was corny and totally predictable, but still Jensen was quickly aroused, and sitting just inches away from him was the man who’d caused it all. His face was fixed on the screen but his awareness was fully directed at Jared. The tension in both their bodies was palpable as they both sat rigidly faking fascination with events on screen. The tightness of his jeans became more restricting as he felt his cock straining. The blood pumping there felt like the only movement in the room as he subconsciously held his breath. Jared’s hand resting flat on his thigh was completely still, and he could feel that Jared was achingly nervous too. Jensen had a flash of a teenage date, sitting in the cinema anxiously debating whether or not to take the hand of the pretty girl next to him. He couldn’t remember her name now, but the feeling was overwhelmingly familiar. He huffed out a tiny laugh and it broke the tension.

“What?” Jared turned to look at him.

“I was just thinking…this is kinda awkward, right?”

Jared’s face broke into a grin, “Naw, awkward? Don’t know what you mean.” He laughed.

“Look at that guy’s cock man, it’s huge! And really really veiny!”

“I think you’re supposed to call it a ‘throbbing member,’ you know.” Jared’s eyebrows were raised and as they caught each other’s eyes they dissolved into laughter.

“I think I’m gonna-” Jensen slowly got up and distractedly gestured toward the bathroom.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Jared’s nod was a little too enthusiastic and as Jensen left the room he wondered if his housemate was feeling the same strange mix of relief and disappointment that was tugging at his own chest.

 

PART 2

He’d had a week now to adjust to it all. The feelings he had for Jared seemed strange at first, but even stranger was the idea that he hadn’t realized Jared was gay or bisexual or whatever. They hadn’t exactly talked about it but, well, it was kind of obvious now and he didn’t know how he could have known his friend so well but not known such a simple thing about him.

“Ahhh love to love you baby…wanna hear you say my name boy…tonight I‘ll be your naughty girl, I‘m calling all the girls…I know you want my body!” Snatches of Jared’s off-key singing drifted in from the kitchen and Jensen popped his head round the door to find Jared wiggling around the stove, cooking and singing loudly along with Beyonce’s ‘Naughty Girl’. Jensen had been having flashbacks since the awkward encounter they’d had on the couch - remembering all the times Jared had jokingly tried to kiss him in public, all his little silly quirks, and the fact that his relationships just never seemed to go anywhere.

Then there was the gay porn. Now that Jensen knew about it he’d had a good look through all the channels, there were fifteen of them, all gay, all hardcore, all night. Every time he had to go out in the evenings he found himself wondering what Jared was doing in the house alone. Had he flicked over to one of those channels? Was he watching the men on screen and touching himself? Was he even now reaching down, unzipping his fly and pleasuring himself?

It was distracting as fuck - the images he had in his mind, compounded by the fact that he’d been sneaking in as much of the porn as he could watch when Jared wasn’t around and as a result he was permanently aroused. His mind ran through the scenarios he‘d seen but replacing the characters with himself and Jared. Over and over he saw himself doing things to his housemate he‘d never dreamed of before - and he liked it.

Plus, it might have just been his imagination, but it seemed to him that Jared was wearing a lot less around the house the last week. It was rare for either of them to walk around topless since it was nice and cold in Vancouver in February, yet Jared was braving the cold like a man. Clearly he was feeling it - his erect nipples were testament to that.

Normally Jensen would only see him briefly in the mornings, since Jared liked to lie in. In the last week he’d bumped into Jared wrapped in a towel and dripping wet in their hallway four times. It was as if the things he’d never noticed were suddenly rammed into his face on a daily basis. Jared’s ass was in his line of view every time he looked up. There was ‘accidental’ touching happening all the time, and to top it off Jared had taken to making loud moaning noises while he was eating (mostly phallic shaped food). It was totally over the top the way he‘d suck and lick on a banana or a sausage, but then that was Jared - enthusiastic, and more than a little obvious. Now that he’d got past the awkward moment they’d had together it was as if his inner horny puppy had been released.

Jensen wasn’t quite sure how to tell him that it was unnecessary. He didn’t need to show off what he had, didn’t need to entice Jensen. He was already hooked. He wandered into the kitchen, listening to Jared’s Beyonce impression and smiling. Jared caught sight of him and grinned wide, pulling out an earbud but carrying on his hip-wiggling R’n’B dance.

“I’m thinking I might try out for American Idol. What d’ya think?” His eyes were wide and innocent.

“I think you better not give up the day job, dude.” Jared began to pout, “Maybe try out for Next Top Model instead, huh?”

Jared’s grin returned full force, “You think I got what it takes?” He fell into an exaggerated pose, hands on his hips, chest out, hip jutting to one side. “Pick me, Tyra, I want it soooo much!” He lisped and giggled.

Jensen laughed and turned to flick on the coffee maker, pulling a mug from the stand and turning his head slightly to ask if Jared wanted one too. “You want a cof-”

Suddenly Jared was close behind him, almost touching but not quite. “I was gonna, uh, grab the…” His long arm stretched past Jensen to pick up the salt and pepper, and he paused. Jensen held his breath, feeling the heat of Jared’s skin just millimetres away from his own. Jensen’s head was still turned slightly toward his shoulder and his eyes were fixed on Jared’s long fingers that were curled around the two pots. He risked looking up and found Jared’s lips, hovering a second away from his own.

The smallest movement would change things between them. He could feel Jared’s breath brushing his cheek. A hot flush crept up his neck and flooded his ears, his heart pounded loudly in the quiet kitchen until the beeping ’ready’ noise of the coffee maker broke the reverie. He startled and began to breathe again, distractedly turning his head toward the kettle.

Jared quickly resumed his singing, his back to Jensen as he shook a little pepper into the pan. “Baby boy you stay on my mind, fulfil my fantasies…”

It wasn’t until Jensen sat down and tried to lift the mug to his lips that he realized his hands were shaking. The mug was full and tipped just a little, spilling hot coffee onto Jensen’s hand. Luckily he liked it white so it wasn’t scorching hot, but the shock made him jump and tip the rest into his lap where it began to burn his skin. “Shit!” He leapt up and swatted at his soaked pants. The mug smashed at his side.

Jared heard his shout over the music and rushed to help. Jensen unthinkingly ripped off his pants, yanking them down quickly to let the cool air stop the burn. “Shit! Fuck! Oh fuck, that burns!”

“Dude, you didn’t have to do this to get my attention, you know! You coulda just said something,” Jared laughed.

“I’m so glad you’re finding this funny, Jay. Real nice of you.” He snapped.

Jared grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water before coming back to dab it along Jensen’s pink thighs. Kneeling on the floor he looked up, “Oh, don’t be such a baby, Jen. You’re fine. Is your hand okay?” Jensen held it out and he took it, holding the cool damp cloth against it. “You’ll survive. I don’t know if the same can be said for your pants though, that’s gonna stain.”

He managed a strained laugh and reached out with his unburned hand to pat Jared’s hair. “Thanks man, and sorry. That’s much better now. But uh, while you’re down there…”

Jared laughed and stood up. “Nah, I like my men a little less pink, a little more tanned.” He grinned, “Besides, wouldn’t want you hurting yourself again. You’re a little accident prone today, huh?”

Jensen looked away at the remains of the mug and his little puddle of coffee-stained pants. “Yeah, I uh, don’t know what that was.” His body was still shaking as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

“Seriously, Jen, are you okay?” Jared’s hands lifted, one to his waist and one to cup his neck. He risked another look at Jared’s face and met his concerned gaze.

Once again he forgot to breathe, his eyes locked with Jared’s hazel ones and he couldn’t look away. He was irrationally afraid of rejection, always had been. His mother used to say he must be stupid to think anyone would turn down her beautiful son. Still it didn’t matter what other people said, the fear was there.

“Breathe, Jensen, just breathe.”

He closed his eyes and sucked in a quick breath, cool air flowing over his lips before they were warmed by Jared’s mouth, pressing gently to his own. Jared pulled him in close, wrapping long arms around his shoulders and waist, crushing him tight to the firm, wide chest. His sweet tasting tongue slipped out to swipe along Jensen’s lips before he pulled back. “Better?”

Jensen just nodded, eyes still closed for a moment before he opened them wide. “Mmm, uh, yeah”

“Good, now go tend to your wounds while I finish dinner.”

He left the kitchen feeling dazed and high, listening once more to the strains of Jared’s voice singing along tunelessly to his music.

PART 3

 

The slight sting of the lightly burnt skin on Jensen’s thighs receded as the day passed. By the time he sat down to dinner with Jared that evening, in clean pants, the only reminders of their little incident were the small pink mark on the back of his hand and the flush of arousal that flooded through him every time he so much as glanced at his friend. He sat at their small table, suddenly nervous just to be in his housemate’s company, watching as Jared dished up their meal as if nothing had happened between them.

Jensen clung to the beer in his hand like a lifeline as Jared placed the dish before him, piled high with chicken carbonara and soft pasta. Jared’s hand brushed his arm and Jensen couldn’t tell if it was deliberate or not. The hairs on his arms rose in goosebumps but Jared had already turned away and didn’t see the effect he’d had.

As Jared sat down they began to talk about the weekend ahead and Jensen picked lightly at his food. He was much more interested in knocking back his beer than eating, trying to wash away the butterflies in his belly. Quickly he found that he was on his third beer despite having an almost empty stomach as far as the food was concerned. He didn’t have to worry though, ever the ravenous puppy, Jared had his own dinner and Jensen’s as well as soon as he confessed he wasn’t hungry.

Jared noisily slurped the creamy sauce from his fingers and Jensen wondered hazily how it had gotten there in the first place. He didn’t have long to wonder though as the loud slurps became deep moans of pleasure and Jared’s half closed eyes caught his with a look that said _‘I know exactly what I’m doing and I’m not gonna stop‘_. Long, lean fingers slipped into his mouth covered in slippery white sauce and emerged slowly, licked clean and glistening as Jared’s pink tongue chased the last drops from the tips. Jensen’s gaze lingered on Jared’s mouth a second too long, enthralled as the slick pink tongue popped out again to swipe along Jared’s lips.

A fourth beer magically appeared in front of Jensen just as he realized the last one was empty. Once again Jared’s ploy was clear, it wasn’t exactly original but it was working. Jensen felt the nerves beginning to dissipate as a warm fuzzy sensation came over him.

“Why, Mr. Padalecki, are you trying to take advantage of me?” He drawled in his best Southern belle impression.

Jared’s grin was wide and surprisingly shy as he peeked out from under a fallen lock of hair, “Don’t know what gave you that impression Jen. More beer?”

“No!” Jensen laughed and stood up, piling up the dishes and taking them to the sink. He heard Jared’s chair scrape behind him and without turning around said “Hey, stay there, I’ll do this, you did the cooking, right?”

Jared’s voice was closer than he’d expected, warm breath tickling Jensen’s ear as he replied “True, but you’re serving up dessert.” For the second time that day Jared was close behind him, close enough that he could feel the heat of his friend’s skin underneath the thin layers of their clothing. This time Jensen took the initiative - made confident by the buzz of alcohol - and leaned back. His shoulders rested on Jared’s firm chest, neck exposed as his head came to rest in the crook of Jared’s shoulder. Eyes closed, Jensen let out a happy sigh as Jared’s arms came up around him, one hugging him around the chest, the other lower, sitting on his hip.

Soft lips caressed the arched skin of his throat, the slight drag of Jared’s stubble making it even sweeter. Jared’s mouth worked its way up to his jaw, his tongue sneaking out to taste Jensen’s skin on the way. As his breath brushed over Jensen’s ear he whispered “Tell me if you want to stop.” Jensen smiled and stayed absolutely silent, not even letting himself breathe in case Jared took it for a rejection.

For a few thumping heartbeats he felt Jared waiting, until there was no doubt that Jensen wasn’t going to bolt, his hands were light on Jensen’s skin, giving him an out. Once he was certain they tightened again, pulling Jensen in close against the hard muscle of Jared’s body. Jensen’s head twisted to meet Jared’s mouth and they kissed hungrily. Jared’s hands roamed his body and Jensen could feel the hard shape of his cock through their jeans, pressed against his lower back and the top of his ass.

It was finally happening, Jensen felt like he’d been waiting a lifetime for this moment without even knowing it. The overpowering need that coursed through him was fresh, but somehow familiar, and mixed with a desire that he’d never felt before. Intoxicatingly sweet, and strong enough to be almost painful, it built in his chest, coiling tightly around his racing heart.

Jared was totally in control now, Jensen felt helpless in his powerful arms. He’d given in completely, despite how he often saw himself as the dominant partner in his relationships. This time he was submissive, malleable, and he loved it.

There were only two of them in the house but Jared was whispering in a low voice, murmuring all the things he wanted to do to Jensen, the vibrations of his low growls sending goosebumps shivering over Jensen’s skin. His hands had found their way inside Jensen’s clothing, one up under his shirt and the other down inside his pants, grasping him over his boxers, holding his cock tightly through the cottony fabric. Jared’s grip was tight but he wasn’t moving his hand enough. Jensen began to roll his hips, alternately pushing forward into Jared’s hand and back to grind his ass against Jared’s cock. His breath came in short pants as the friction built and Jared’s whispers deteriorated into wordless groans between sucking, biting kisses that drew a flush to Jensen’s skin.

Jared began to thrust with Jensen’s movements, pushing them together even tighter, until the kitchen counter hitting his arm became uncomfortable. Quickly he turned Jensen around, tugging at his shirt to get it over his head before dropping it to the floor. Fast kisses tingled a line down Jensen’s chest and belly as Jared sank to his knees, hands dealing with Jensen’s belt and fly. He pulled down the jeans and underwear in one go, freeing Jensen’s thick length and waiting for him to step out of them. Jensen gasped in a shocked breath as Jared took him deep in one greedy move, the silky wetness of his mouth searing hot against Jensen’s cock.

The thick dark hair at the back of Jared’s head was soft between his fingers, he gripped lightly, trying not to choke him, resisting the urge to thrust deep into Jared’s throat. His other hand supported him against the counter, holding him fast even as his legs felt shaky and weak from the pleasure of Jared’s skilled mouth. Jared’s fingers gripped him tight around the base, sliding up and down in rhythm with the movement of his mouth as he sucked gently, tongue flicking over the head of Jensen’s cock with each pass. The feeling was intensely good, almost too much for him to bear, he felt his orgasm building quickly with each pull and drag of Jared‘s mouth.

Jensen’s heart pounded, his breath coming quickly, he tried to slow down his breathing, to calm himself down, but it was impossible. Just as he thought he was about to hit the point of no return, Jared pulled back and gave him a wicked grin, looking at him deviously from under thick brown lashes. He was relieved and disappointed at the same time, but the look on Jared’s face told him there was much more to come.

Jared got up gracefully from the floor and locked eyes with Jensen before slowly peeling off his clothes, smiling when Jensen couldn’t keep eye contact and had to look down to check him out. The taller man’s body was something Jensen had seen before in glimpses of uncovered parts, but seeing him fully naked, aroused and aware of Jensen’s gaze, was something completely different. His skin was much darker than Jensen’s, tanned to the point where he must have sunbathed naked because try as he might, Jensen could not see any white lines. His muscles were well defined but not showy or grotesque, they filled out broad shoulders and tightened down to a slim waist and gorgeously flat stomach. His long legs were lean and toned, and although Jensen could not yet see it, he knew Jared’s ass would be nothing short of gravity-defying perfection.

He was too focused on the very enticing area between Jared’s legs to notice that they were stalking towards him. Quickly Jared lifted him up and Jensen wrapped his legs around the slim waist so they were pressed together, cocks rubbing together tightly as Jared walked with him over to the kitchen table and laid him down on his back. Jensen laughed.

“Yeah I know, kitchen table, clichéd. I get it.” Jensen just laughed again, “Jen, I may be strong but there was no way I was gonna carry your ass up all those stairs. I mean, you do **want** to have sex, right?”

Jensen nodded frantically, still unable to really articulate what he wanted to say.

“Well in that case it’s the kitchen table, you get your choice next time.” Jensen’s heart began to beat madly as he realized what Jared was saying - there was going to be a next time.

While Jensen was busy processing this information, Jared’s hands made their way down his body, mapping out the contours of his torso, following the path of short dark hairs that led from his chest to his groin. His long fingers took hold of both their cocks where they were pressed together, stroking their pre-come softly over their swollen heads and making Jensen’s back arch off the table.

Slowly - agonizingly, achingly slowly - Jared stroked their cocks together, teasing himself as much as Jensen with the long, sensuous strokes. Jared’s hipbones ground against his ass and he knew he’d be aching in the morning, but it would be a good ache, a reminder of what they’d done here and what they would do together again.

Once again Jensen felt the pleasure building gradually, warming through his belly and groin, growing more intense with each stroke. He found his voice and managed “Jay, stop Jay or I’m gonna…”

With a moan Jared let go and braced himself with both hands on the table, long hair flopping into his eyes and a soft sheen of sweat covering his flushed skin. “Not yet, you’re not.” he managed between short breaths, shaking his head. He reached a long arm over to the top drawer in the cabinets to their left and pulled out a condom and bottle of lube. Jensen realized this really was as planned out as he’d thought - the beer, the dessert comment. He smiled and Jared caught the look. “Yeah, I’m like a boy scout,” he grinned back, “always come prepared and all that.”

Jensen wriggled impatiently against him and Jared got back to it, pulling the condom out of the wrapper and smoothing it down over himself. The sound of the lube squirting into his hand was obscene, Jensen would have laughed but he was too busy watching Jared slick up his fingers, breath caught in his throat and eyes fixed on the wet hand. Jared reached down between his legs and began to caress him, working the lube over his hole. Once again Jensen arched off the table, Jared’s sure fingers rubbed firmly against him, pushing slowly through the tight ring of muscle while Jensen writhed below him, fingers gripping the tabletop edges so tightly that his knuckles were white.

The pain began as a dull ache as Jared pushed one finger halfway into him, and grew sharper as he slid in all the way. Jensen breathed quickly and Jared anxiously caught his eyes, he bit both lips between his teeth and nodded for Jared to keep on. Jensen lifted his hands from where they were gripping the table, and began to squeeze and stroke the muscles of Jared‘s arms, distracting himself from the burn down below. The pain lessened again back to an ache as Jared eased the finger out and back in, slowly making sure he was used to it before he worked in the second finger. Two fingers was harder to take, but somehow more exciting as Jared filled him tightly. Jensen’s cock began to dribble pre-come back onto his belly again, the head flushing red as his blood rushed down, leaving him harder than ever and a little dizzy.

Jared crooked his fingers to caress Jensen’s prostate and he cried out, cock throbbing as Jared slowly began to rub him inside with one hand and up his shaft with the other. Spreading his fingers, Jared opened him wider, working him through the pain until he could slip in another finger. Jared’s skin was covered in sweat, he breathed heavily, staring at Jensen’s face with deep black eyes. Jensen knew he was watching to make sure it was okay, to make sure they weren‘t taking it too far. He moaned and pushed himself down harder onto Jared’s fingers, not relishing the stretch but enjoying the push of the pads of Jared’s slick fingertips against the sweet spot inside him.

Jared slid out his fingers and smiled absently as Jensen made a disappointed noise at the loss. He placed the head of his sheathed cock against Jensen’s opened hole, one hand at the base and the other still wrapped around Jensen. As he pushed inside the slick hole he moved his hand to grab hold of Jensen’s ass. Eyes closed he began to push deep into Jensen’s tight heat, panting in short fast breaths and slowly working Jensen’s cock in time with his thrust. Once again Jensen felt himself coming closer and closer to orgasm, Jared’s strokes both inside and out took him over the brink, too late to stop, and he didn’t want to even if he could. It started as a slow tingle and built to a deep, breathless, thrumming, burning pleasure until he felt like his cock was going to explode. Jared felt Jensen’s cock begin to throb again as he got closer to coming. He grabbed Jensen tighter, and thrust faster and harder inside him. He came hard, shuddering under Jared’s hands and shooting thick, white spurts of come across his own belly and chest, muscles fluttering around Jared’s shaft as it slid into him more freely now.

Jared’s hands moved so both were cupping his ass, and he lifted Jensen bodily from the table, pushing him against the nearby wall and holding him there, using gravity to get deeper still inside him. Jensen’s legs were weak, but he managed to lock his ankles behind Jared’s ass and wrap his arms around the broad, tanned shoulders as they tensed under his weight. Jared’s hard muscles shook a little but he made no move to go back to the table.

His mouth sought out Jensen’s and, with a slightly strained voice, he muttered “I love you, Jen” against Jensen’s lips, before crushing their mouths together. Jensen gripped him tighter with both his arms and legs, pulling him in as close as two people could get, burying one hand in his long hair and kissing him deeply in answer. He felt a tremble inside him and suddenly Jared was coming, clutching Jensen hard enough to bruise and gasping desperate cries as he came to an intense orgasm, buried deep inside Jensen.

Jensen unlocked his legs quickly, lowering them so Jared didn’t have to support them both anymore. They stood together, he rested against the wall with Jared leaning on him. Jared’s forehead sat heavily on Jensen’s shoulder. He kissed Jared’s shoulders and neck softly, fingers holding him lightly by the waist, stroking the damp, tanned skin there while they both recovered. Without thinking about the consequences or worrying about what it meant, Jensen lifted Jared’s face, holding him by the jaw, and looked him square in the eye, “I love you too.”


End file.
